What it is to Care
by KateeJoe
Summary: Oneshot, I think, I may continue depending on the feedback. It's my first SPN fic, so please take it easy on me. DeanJo. Yes, I am a Jo fan, please no bashing of Jo. Rating for some brief language. R&R, please.


**Disclaimer:** As much as I'd like to own Supernatural and Dean/Jensen (yum), I do not. But I'm pretty sure me owning Dean/Jensen would be highly illegal, you know me only being sixteen. Curse this age of mine.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Supernatural fic, please constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flames. I don't like mean people, they hurt my feelings.

Jo was sitting on one of the bar stools inside the pub in Duluth, the pub completely desolate except for her, it was a slow night, a normal night. Grudgingly she stood up and began to clean the few tables that were actually used that night. As she cleared the beer bottles from the table her phone started to go off, she reached into her front pocket under her apron when she saw the name flashing on her caller ID her heart skipped a beat. _Dean Winchester._

She sat there for a second contemplating whether or not to pick it up. Finally she did. "Hello," She breathed.

"Hey Jo." His smooth voice rang through the other line. Her breath caught. He called, he actually called.

"Hey," she choked out fiddling with the torn up bar rag in her hand balancing the cell phone between her head and her shoulder. After a pause she said "You actually called." She began to shift back and forth from foot to foot.

"Yeah well I said I would." It was now his turn to pause. "What made you thing I wouldn't?" He asked.

She bit her lip and thought for a second. "I don't know, just didn't think you would." She shrugged as if he were there in front of her.

He sighed. "Well I did," he said, she could tell he was kind of angry by her assumption, it was crystal clear in his voice.

"I can tell." She said sitting back down on a barstool.

"I even went one step above that, too." The smugness in his voice made her smile, just a little though.

"And a step above calling would be…" She trailed off confused.

"A visit," Soon as he said it she heard foot steps directly behind her.

She stood up and whipped around and as quickly as that happened she was face to face with none other than Dean Winchester. She let out a gasp and tripped over her own feet but Dean caught her before she fell and he pulled her up, their faces now only inches apart.

Dean chuckled. "Maybe you should work on your balance since you're so hell bent on being a hunter Jo." He smirked, she loved and hated that smirk at the same time.

"Maybe you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Well even if I do stop sneaking up on you I'm not making any promises about the demons, now they do more sneaking than I do."

"I don't mind them sneaking, it's you I'm worried about." She paused. "Wait, where's Sam?" Not that she minded him not being there, she's not sure she could face him after the _incident_.

"At the motel, didn't think you'd want to see him, but wanted me to apologize, Sam says 'Sorry, Jo.'"

"Lovely sentence fluency, Dean." It was the first time he'd heard her speak his name in over a month, it sounded to nice to hear it coming from her lips.

He smiled. "Well you know me, I'm beyond full sentences." There was that smirk again. That's when he finally realized that he was still holding her inches from his face. Jo was also hyper aware of the closeness she struggled with the urge to kiss him, what she didn't know was he was struggling with the same urge. She cleared her throat. He released her and made sure she was standing up steady. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright." She really meant that, actually to her it was more than alright, it was him letting go was the problem. She cleared her throat again along with that clearing her mind of the urges she had just looking at him. "So, what's with the visit anyways?" She asked.

"Bored I guess." That was a lie.

"Hm. Bored huh?"

"Yep."

"I don't believe you."

"Are you challenging me?" Each time one of the two spoke they took a step back from each other.

"Now why in the would I challenge you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well I don't know, maybe because that's all you ever do." He said matching her sarcastic tone.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if you weren't so difficult. So why don't you just be honest and tell me why you're here?"

He sighed, did he really want to tell her why he was there? Alas, he did. "I…I…Iwantedtoseeyou." His words came out slurred.

"Excuse me?" She asked taking a step closer to him.

"I wanted to see you." He said looking down at his feet and stepping back a few steps.

"You _wanted_ to see me?" She asked honestly surprised.

"Yes, I wanted to see you. I don't like how we left things and a call didn't seem to be enough."

"Dean," she said his name again. "It's okay, a call would have been fine hell, if you didn't call it would have been fine." She said, him visiting only made her think of was demon Sam had said _just a schoolgirl _that really stung.

"I wanted to Jo, I really wanted to, actually Sam did too, what I said about him not wanting to come earlier was a lie, he did, but I said I needed to handle this." The words just came out, he couldn't stop them, he tried but failed.

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Because…" He trailed off, he seemed to be doing that a lot. "Because I care about you Jo."

"You care about me? Like a sister?" She asked trying not to let her pain show.

"No! Not like a sister, Jo! Damnit! More than that, this takes so much out of me to tell you this." His anger flared.

"Like what then Dean?!" She was now aware that they were again face to face.

"Is it so hard for you to understand Jo?" He asked rubbing each of his temples with his index and middle fingers.

"Well apparently!"

"I. Have. Feelings. For. You!!!"

"You what?"

"Jesus Christ Jo, are you an idiot?"

"I guess so." She said crossing her arms.

"I have fucking feeling for you. Don't you get it? I've never had feelings for anyone but one person, but she's out of the picture."

"You have feelings for me? I'm not some school girl?"

"Hell no! Where did you get that idea?"

"Something your brother said when he was possessed." She looking at her shoe and kicking the floor.

"Well the demon had no idea what the hell he was talking about." He said taking her face in his hands forcing her to look him in the eyes. He smiled, a genuine smile, no smirking or grinning, and actual smile. "There is no way I could ever think of you as a school girl Joanna."

She glared. "Why'd you have to call me Joanna?"

"Because you need to know that I'm serious."

"Okay?" She bit her lip. "What now?"

"I don't know, how do you feel?"

"It's hard to explain…"

"What's hard to explain."

"How I feel."

She was now against the bar counter and his hands were gripping either side of the counter closing her in. There was no avoiding this now. "How _do_ you feel?" He growled frustrated.

"I really…care about you too, actually I care about you more." She said looking over his shoulder refusing to make eye contact.

"I doubt that."

"How can you doubt how I feel?" She asked still refusing to meet his eyes.

"Because of how I feel." He said trying to meet her eyes. "Damnit Jo, look at me."

She did, only more looked through him. She couldn't begin to explain how she felt so she just went for, she grabbed his face and kissed his square on the lips.

It took him a second to react but when he did he kissed her back with fierceness she has never felt before a quick kiss turned into a passionate kissed filled with desperation. He lifted her up by her arse and she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms hung around his neck and her hands tangled up in is hair. He on the other hand moved his hands from her arse to her waist and his fingers snaked under her shirt caressing her bare skin sending a shiver up her spine. They moved from the bar counter to the pole she was tied to over a month ago, replacing the painful memories with newer, happier memories.


End file.
